Keep Your Eyes Open
by Chika Croi
Summary: Vegeta, Bulma, Goku, and Chi-Chi are transported from Earth to Pandora. And through an odd series of events, they find themselves taking on certain personas and having to find the vault themselves in order to get back home, and all of the trouble and hardships that go along with it. A fun crossover. VB/GCC
1. Fresh off the Bus

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! :3 I came up with his idea because I had DBZ on my mind so much and because I was playing Borderlands. xD. But I also wanted to write a fun story that allowed me to de-stress while I was working on my rewrite of the entire DB/Z/GT series. So I figured, why not take four DBZ characters, put them in Borderlands, take away any of their original powers, and replace them with the powers of the four characters of Borderlands? Sounds fun, right? I thought so. (: They'll go through the whole game as if they were the actual vault hunters. So, should be lots of fun to do. Let me know what you think? I love reviews and feedback. They make me happy.

You'll notice some slight changes and liberties I took with a few things here and there. I'm sure you'll be able to point them out if you're a huge fan of either categories. But nothing serious. (:

The THEME SONG for the ENTIRE story is Eyes Open by Taylor Swift. I thought it fit very well. I made 'Borderland' inspired outfits for all of the characters (includes hairstyles for the girls), and the way to see those are at the bottom of the chapter. :3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or Borderlands. Each belong to their respective owners, creators, etc. I am merely playing around with them for my personal amusement.

* * *

**Keep Your Eyes Open  
**_Chapter One: Fresh Off The Bus_

There was sunlight filtering in through the thick panels on the windowpane, casting the inside of the desolate and quiet bus in an early morning ambient. There were only a few occupants on the desolate bus that looked fresh out of a junkyard, but as it was, it was the only mode of transportation. The bench on the back of the bus was still in place, as was a few other benches on each side of the bus. Aside from that, however, was bare and dirty. The bus driver using a bolted in upside down trash can as a little side table next to him. It remained quiet as the bus rolled along, every occupant keeping to himself. There were, however, four particular bus riders that were seemingly sleeping at peace. Two of them, a male and female, took up the back seat. She had her back against one window, while he had his back against the other. In front of the bank bench and to the right, another male and female couple sat, his head leaning against the window and her head leaning on his shoulder.

The female with her back to the window was the first one to wake, and she groggily opened her eyes. Her eyes were crystal blue, and only a shade or two darker than her hair, which was currently up in a tightly curled and edgy pig tailed Mohawk. Her eyes landed on the male across from her, her husband, and she blinked a few times. Of course, it was normal for a wife to see her husband when waking up in the morning. However, her eyes immediately went to the clothes he was wearing and she frowned. That was different. She then realized that she was moving, and her eyes snapped to her surrounding environment, and her eyes slowly widened into the size of small saucers. Her heart started to race as she reached across to touch her husband, and her eyes landed on her gloved arms, and then to her own clothing. They were not the clothing she went to bed with. Was she dreaming? She wasn't sure. This felt a little too real. Pulling her long legs off of the bench and scooting closer to her sleeping husband, she placed a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close.

"Vegeta?" she whispered, cocking her head to the side a little. "Wake up, please," she said quietly, gently shaking him. She watched as his eyebrows furrowed and he murmured in his sleep a little, his black flame styled hair getting crushed on the side from the window. She shook him again. "Vegeta," she said sharply. His eyelids slowly opened, blinking a few times to clear the sleep out of them, and finally revealed onyx colored eyes. He turned them to his wife and stared at her for a few moments, and slowly but surely recognition showed on his face. And then it was confusion. From her hair to her clothing, she looked entirely different. Alien smells assaulted his sensitive nose then, and his head turned sharply to take in the bus in its entirety. His entire body tensed and instinctively placed an arm in front of his wife, narrowing his eyes a little before looking at her.

"What the hell is this?" he asked, his voice clipped. Bulma could only shrug in response.

"I have no idea. I just woke up, too," she explained. Vegeta, irritated now, took another look around the bus. Nobody was paying attention to the two of them, and from what he could see; there was no immediate threat. He turned to look through the slits in the boards on the windows, narrowing his eyes at what he saw. Looking all the way out to the horizon and the only thing Vegeta could see were mountaintops in the distance and barren wasteland. He could also see a massive moon in the early morning light that was the size of Jupiter looming in the distance. This was definitely not Earth. "It's Goku and Chi-Chi!" Bulma exclaimed, capturing Vegeta's attention as he looked to her and followed her line of site to the sleeping couple in front of them. Even from behind Vegeta could definitely tell it was the younger Saiyan in front of him. That hair was unmistakable, after all.

"I don't like this," Vegeta growled out, reaching a hand out and smacking the back of the younger Saiyan's head. Goku let out startled yelp and rubbed the back of his head, turning quickly to glare at whoever hit him, only to have his eyes change to confusion as he caught site of Vegeta and then Bulma.

"Vegeta? What are you doing in my house? And jeez, Bulma, what did you do to your hair?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow in the heiress's direction. Bulma crossed her arms, offended, and glared at him.

"No matter what I do to my hair, it looks amazing. That's what," she said sharply.

"Look around you, Kakarot. Does it look like we're in your home?" Vegeta asked with annoyance. Goku looked around himself then, and frowned. He too looked out the window, and then turned to his own wife. Waking her was easy enough, explaining to her that he no idea what was going on was a bit different, however.

"This is a little freaky," Chi-Chi said, frowning and biting on her bottom lip, leaning over Goku to look out of the window the best she could. "Yeah, this isn't Earth. Can't be," she insisted, sighing and sitting back again. Vegeta, still agitated, suddenly stood up.

"He has to know where we are," he said, motioning towards the driver. Stepping out into the isle, Vegeta had no problem stomping up to the front of the bus, the other three in two. The other occupants on the bus may have peeked a look at the four strangers, but none of them were bold enough to really look at them or even acknowledge their existence. Unlike the strangers, they knew what happened when you started asking too many questions around here. Reaching the driver, Vegeta gripped onto the metal bar behind him and sent a heavy glare his way.

"You will tell me where the hell we are. And you will tell me now," Vegeta said through clenched teeth. Vegeta was intimidating on any day of the week, and with the exception to those who knew him well enough, it wasn't easy to tell that Vegeta could restrain himself physically. He already looked like he wanted to blow a hole through a wall. The bus driver glanced up at him with a slightly nervous expression, and then turned his eye back onto the road.

"Take it easy there, we're still on the way to Fyrestone. Won't be there for another ten minutes though," he said, the overweight man said, running a hand through his short brain hair. Vegeta, not pleased by this answer, grit hit teeth and tried again.

"What planet are we on?" he growled out. The bus driver blinked a few times and then gave Vegeta and the three behind him questioning glances. "Don't make me ask you again," Vegeta threatened. The driver narrowed his eyes at the quartet.

"You're on Pandora," he said with suspicion. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed as he thought the name over. It had such a familiar ring to it, but he couldn't quite place where he heard of this planet before. "From the looks of you, I'd say you were Vault Hunters," the driver stated with a shrug. "Perhaps, I am wrong?" he suggested. The four looked at one another for a second before they turned towards the driver.

"No, you're right. We're vault hunters," Bulma said, trying not to make them stand out too much. The last thing they needed was to startle a local and have things get hectic. The driver looked at them all before laughing, shaking his head.

"We think we've hit a bit of a dead end, though," Chi-Chi said carefully, eyeing the floor for a minute before sighing and sitting in the one open seat behind the driver. He looked in the rear view mirror at the raven-haired girl before smiling, and then looked towards the other three.

"You look like you know something about it," Vegeta stated, crossing his arms. The driver laughed and nodded.

"So... You want to hear a story, eh? One about treasure hunters? Hah, have I got a story for you! Pandora... This is our home. But make no mistake - this is not a planet of peace and love. They say it's a wasteland; that it's dangerous, that only a fool would search for something of value here. Then perhaps I am a fool. But do not be fooled by what Pandora appears to be. There was a legend... Many people tell it. The legend of the Vault. My father would always go on about the Vault; even with his dying breath. Advanced alien technology. Infinite wealth. Fame. Power. Women," he said, giving Bulma and Chi-Chi knowing stares. Goku, not understanding the intent, missed it completely. Vegeta, however, set a hard glare on the driver.

"You keep staring at my wife like that and I'm going put your head through that window shield," he said darkly. Bulma placed a comforting hand on his lower back and ignored the driver's stare and snort.

"No need to get so defensive. Hah! Anyways, so you can understand why some little kiddos who hear the stories grow up to become Vault hunters. Well, I have a story you may not believe. But I tell you it is true. The legend of the Vault is real! And it is here on Pandora. And a... let's call her a 'guardian angel,' appeared to guide the Vault hunters to their prize. The tale begins right here on Pandora, with the brave Vault hunters, the guardian angel and most importantly, me. My name is Marcus Kincaid, the best weapons dealer on Pandora," he finished, introducing himself to the group. A knowing look suddenly came over Vegeta's face and he turned around to face his wife, gripping her arm above her elbow and pulling her in close he could whisper in her ear.

"That artifact you found the other day, just where did you say you got it?" he asked her. Bulma blinked a few times, going over the past few days in her head. She and her father had found a smooth piece of stone on one of their archeological dig sites, and it had grooves in it that were lit up. It was fascinating, and Bulma had picked it up. She brought it home with her and showed Vegeta, and several other people as well. Including Goku and Chi-Chi. Frowning, she reached into her pocket, doubtful the small stone would be there, but was pleasantly surprised to feel that it was. Pulling it out of her pocket, she showed it to him, and then leaned past him to show Marcus.

"Hey, have you seen something like this before?" she asked him. Marcus looked at the stone, and then at the blue haired 'vault hunter'.

"It's an Eridian stone. Now where did you get something like that?" he asked her. Narrowing her eyes at him, Bulma leaned back towards her husband again.

"Don't worry about it," she said offhandedly, looking to Vegeta who was staring at the stone with newfound fascination.

"He said Eridian…" Vegeta said quietly, taking the stone from her and rolling it over in his palm. "Pandora…" he muttered, mostly talking to himself. Goku and Chi-Chi continued to talk to Marcus, leaving Bulma and Vegeta the freedom to speak without being interrupted or overheard. "I was fifteen. Freeza wanted Pandora to be purged, so we could sell it. But…something stopped him. He of course heard about the vault, and the things that were in it, and was interested. But I don't believe he ever had a chance to pursue it," Vegeta said, frowning with distaste of speaking of the dead tyrant.

"What stopped him from purging the planet?" Bulma asked him quietly. Vegeta shook his head a little.

"I can't remember, it was only mentioned once. I can't quite put my finger on it," he answered. "In any case, I'm interested in this alien technology. I do know that the Eridian people were the ones who created the vault in the first place. I can't imagine anything other than this object being the cause for our being here," he finished, holding the stone out to Bulma, who took it and pocketed it once more.

"So you think the alien technology in the vault will get us back home?" she asked him. He shrugged.

"Worth a shot," he told her. "How come we were the only ones to be transported though?" he asked, narrowing his eyes a little. Bulma thought about it, and then snapped her fingers with a small smile.

"I think us four were the only ones who actually touched the stone. Huh, well how about that," she said, sighing a little. Goku then sat back on the bench he was leaning against, hard. He gripped his head, closing his eyes for a moment, and breathed deep through his nose.

"Goku? Are you alright?" Chi-Chi asked, leaning down to place a hand on his knee and the other on his chest. Looking up at him, she cocked her head to the side to get a better look at his face. He looked like he was in a bit of pain. "Goku?" she asked again. Goku suddenly blinked a few times and looked at his wife, getting a hold of himself, he smiled and placed his hand on the side of her face. He leaned in and kissed her for a moment, before pulling back and looking at the others.

"We need to get off at this stop," he said quietly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes a little as Goku stared at him.

'_It was her. The guardian angel that Marcus was talking about. She contacted me,' _Goku told him telepathically.

'_Why would she contact you?' _Vegeta thought back.

'_Saiyans have telepathic abilities, right? You said it was stronger in some Saiyans than in others, like my father. He had visions. Stuff like that is genetic, isn't it?' _Goku asked him. Getting a shrug from Vegeta was his only response. The girls, unable to hear that conversation, stared at the boys in confusion and mild annoyance. It wasn't uncommon for the two Saiyans to telepathically talk to one another, but it was real annoying when they wanted to know what was being said.

"Time to gather your stuff! Who's getting' off the bus?" Marcus asked with a laugh. The group was starting to find him to be rather obnoxious. A few minutes went by and the bus finally rolled to a stop, and the four stood close to the door. When it opened, Goku and Chi-Chi stepped off, while Bulma took one last look around the bus, just to make sure nothing was transported with them. Some capsules would be really helpful. But alas, there was nothing. "Well, we're here! Don't worry about saying goodbye, I'm sure we'll doing this all again soon enough," Marcus stated, laughing once more for quite some time as he stared at Bulma. Vegeta snarled in his direction, a low hiss coming out of his throat. Marcus cleared his throat and looked at the pair. "Get off my bus," he said flatly. Bulma rolled her eyes and stepped off, Vegeta right behind her. The door shut, and the bus took off, and the group looked around.

"Okay! Well, the guardian lady said we'd be greeted by a little…robot," Goku said, just as a square looking robot with two thin metal arms with clamps on the end and a single wheel on the bottom rolled up to them. Goku smiled and looked at the other three, who were giving him odd looks. "What?" he asked innocently. The others rolled their eyes.

They had a long road ahead of them.

* * *

**Final A/N:** Wooh! Well, yeah. There's that. xD. Don't take this all too seriously, guys. It's meant to just be a fun crossover. So some explanations will be vague and won't make much since. Like, how did the Eridian stone get to Earth in the first place? Who cares? lol. Maybe it was in Freeza's ship when he landed on Earth. How come those four were the only ones who touched the stone? 'Cause I said so. What are the chances of this happening? Doesn't matter. lol. Just let it go, and the story will work just fine. (:

OUTFITS:

CHI-CHI: wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=53627459 (replace the DOT with an actual period)  
GOKU: wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=53629386 (replace the DOT with an actual period)  
BULMA: wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=53624876 (replace the DOT with an actual period)  
VEGETA: wwwDOTpolyvoreDOTcom/cgi/set?id=53628648 (replace the DOT with an actual period)


	2. The Doctor Is In

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. :3 Here's chapter two. Don't forget, the outfits are in the first chapter. Also, remember, I have taken a few liberties with a few things. Borderlands is just a game, and so to make everything more realistic I've taken a few liberties with a few things. But nothing huge. Let me know what you think? Reviews make me happy face. No reviews make me sad face.

You won't like me when I'm sad face. /stares hard

**Disclaimer: **Dragon Ball Z and Borderlands all belongs to their respective owners and creators. I take no credit for anything other than mixing the two together. This is just for funsies. So don't sue me. 'Cause that's not nice.

* * *

**Keep Your Eyes Open**  
_Chapter Two: The Doctor Is In_

"See ya next time!" the little orange and white rusted robot turned towards the disappearing bus and waved vigorously. He then turned towards the two males and two females standing in front of him, the blue sphere that served as an 'eye' lit up and looked at each one of them. "Welcome to Fyrestone! I am CL4P-TP; you may call me by my locally designated name, 'Claptrap'. Before continuing, please accept this ECHO communication device and heads-up display provided free of charge by the Dahl Corporation!" Claptrap announced, producing two items for each member to take. Bulma took hers first, smiling a little as she placed the flat rectangular wristwatch on her right wrist. She felt the bottom portion of it warm up, before she felt a sharp pain in the top of her wrist.

Wincing slightly, she lifted parts of the watch to see two metal prongs deep in her skin, before the watch lit up. Staring at it mild wonder, it seemed to be calculating something before displaying a meter for her health, and a meter above it that was empty on the left hand side. In the center was a linear compass that told her which way she was facing as she turned. On the right hand side was another empty meter and two small icons next to each other. One looked like a grenade and had a 0/4 number on it, and the next small icon was blank. Finally, in the top left hand corner was a simple number one. She thought it was weird but it didn't seem to be doing her any harm. She was aware of Vegeta's intense stare on her face, checking for any signs of injury as well. He was always so untrusting. Holding the other object Claptrap gave her, it looked like a small hearing aid. Placing it in her ear, the longer end piece was still hanging out of her ear. She didn't think that was right so she turned to the small robot.

"Hey, Claptrap, how do you use this?" the blue haired woman asked. Claptrap motioned for her to come closer, which she did, and he reached up and grabbed the loose end with a clamp, and placed it behind her ear. Once the round object at the end came in contact with the skin on her head, it sprung to life, two metal prongs ejecting from the circle and piercing her skin. This time Bulma wavered and let out a hiss of pain. Vegeta reached forward and gripped Claptrap's arm, prying it off of Bulma and glaring at him, but Bulma held her hand up before he started yelling. "It's alright, it just stung," she told him. She could hear a faint buzzing in her ear, and then static.

"The communications device has two settings. One setting to talk to your immediate group, and the other setting for any long distance communications. You're currently on the second setting, and you'll hear static until somebody tries to contact you, in which you'll hear a beep. Switch to the first setting to stop the static, and await to see if it works with the other members of your party," Claptrap informed, sounding like a talking instruction manual. Far be it from Bulma not to listen, she reached a delicate finger in her ear and deftly felt the piece of metal, finding a small switch, and flicked it upwards. The static stopped and it was dead quiet then. She smiled and nodded. "All right, guys, your turn," she said smiling. "This stuff is actually pretty neat, but you'll have to tell us what some of these other meters mean. I get this one for health and the compass, but everything else is empty. And what's with the grenades?" Bulma asked Claptrap while the others followed Bulma's example.

"The red meter lets you know how your health is. Right now you're fully healthy. The meter above it is to let you know the status of your shield, which you have yet to purchase yet. The display in the center is your compass, and it will also tell you where you need to head once you have a mission selected. The meter in the right hand corner is your ammo status. You currently do not have any ammo. The first icon is your grenade status. You currently don't have any grenades. The second icon is your special ability, which you cannot use until you've reached a level five. You are currently a level one," Claptrap said. Bulma blinked a few times and raised her eyebrow at the little robot.

"Sounds like something for a video game. Does everybody have stuff like this?" she asked him.

"Yes," Claptrap told her, turning to the others who had placed their devices in as well. "Great! I detect that your ECHO devices are fully functioning! This way, please," Claptrap said, turning and heading across the street and towards a large pole next to a large old water tower. Bulma pressed her fingertip to the device in her ear.

"Vegeta, can you hear me?" she asked quietly, wondering if the device worked.

"I'm right next to you, woman," Vegeta said, annoyed. Bulma turned to him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"I was testing this thing out," she explained. Vegeta shrugged, and another knowing look came over his face.

"Dahl Corporation, it rings a bell," Vegeta explained. The group stopped in front of the large pole, a small screen in the center with a large button below it that looked like a hand print fit inside of it.

"Step right up! This is the New-U station. When you use this device, your DNA profile is automatically identified and stored. Please activate the New-U station now," Claptrap instructed, waiting patiently next to the pole. Nobody moved and Chi-Chi let out a sigh, adjusting the light tan tulip cape she was wearing and placing her hand on the plate, the screen lighting up as it scanned her fingerprints. Goku put a reassuring hand on her lower back, looking at the screen. It showed a full picture of Chi-Chi's body, along with her biology and genetic stats. The slate her hand was on suddenly started to glow, and a bright light shot out of it and ran up through Chi-Chi's arm and into her body. With a painful yell she retracted her arm and slumped backwards, Goku catching her immediately as she felt to the ground. Goku turned to stare at Claptrap.

"What did that do to her?" he asked. Claptrap motioned towards the heads up device on her wrist, and Goku took a look at it.

"Her health has not been affected. The New-U station was delivering her new skill, which can only be activated when she hits a level five," Claptrap explained. Vegeta aimed a hand at Claptrap and attempted to form a Ki ball, despite Bulma and Goku's warning. Fortunately for Claptrap, nothing happened. Vegeta stared at his hand, wide eyed and stunned.

"I can't…I can't gather my Ki," Vegeta said, looking to Goku. Goku held his hand in front of him and concentrated. A moment went by and nothing happened. Goku shrugged and looked back up to Vegeta.

"I can't either. That's weird," Goku said quietly, helping Chi-Chi stand back up and placing his own hand on the New-U station. As with Chi-Chi, a light traveled up his arm and made him stumble backwards. He shook his head a little to clear it and then let out a huff of air. "Whew, that was a rush!" he said with excitement. Chi-Chi rolled her eyes. Bulma reached for the New-U station, but Vegeta grabbed it, stopping her.

"I don't like this," he warned. Bulma titled her head to the side and looked at her husband, thinking about it for a moment before shrugging.

"It's not like there's anything else we can do. The goal is the vault, right? Let's just do this. I have no doubt that once we're home everything will go back to normal. So, it's just for a little while. Think of it…as a challenge," she told him, noticing the way Vegeta's eyes narrowed. She knew her irate husband far too well for his own comfort. With a snort, and still gripping her arm, he placed his own hand on the station. Bulma glared at him. "Hey! No cuts!" she complained, completely ignoring the smug smirk Vegeta sent her way. After Vegeta's information was displayed, a light traveled up his arm and into him, making him retract his hand and stumble back a little. Bulma gripped his leather jacket in her hands and steadied him, and then sighed and placed her own hand on the station. The same thing happened to her, but she felt much worse. In fact, she felt a little sick. Even though Vegeta had steadied her, she sunk to her knees.

"I felt like that, too. Stupid Saiyans," Chi-Chi muttered under her breath.

"Excellent! Now that your DNA is registered, you have the best in horrific death and dismemberment insurance!" Claptrap announced, sounding exciting, earning wide stared from all four members.

"I'm sorry, did you just say death!" Bulma yelled, standing up and brushing the dust off the black skinny pants she was wearing.

"Yes! Should an unfortunate fatal incident occur, your 'new you' will appear at the nearest station. Now we can head to the peaceful town of Fyrestone," Claptrap finished, heading over to the gate.

"So if we die…we don't really die? Well, that's nifty," Bulma said with a smile, a building to her left catching her eye. She stopped and turned to look at it, frowning a little, and then headed over for it. It looked like a large abandoned shed.

"Woman! Where the hell are you going?" Vegeta asked her, following her towards the shed. Goku and Chi-Chi stopped to watch them for a moment, before looking at each other and shrugging, following along. Claptrap stayed at the gate and waited for them.

"I'm going to go check that out," Bulma said, almost as if stating the obvious. Vegeta glared at her, stomping his black combat boots into the ground as he followed after her.

"You're on a strange planet and you've just been told you can reappear if you happen to experience a rather painful death, and you're going to go check out some abandoned shed?" he asked her, shaking his head. "And yet you keep claiming you're a genius," he finished.

"This genius is going to deny a certain Saiyan a very special activity that he particularly enjoys if he doesn't shut up," she warned over her shoulder. Even from behind him Vegeta could hear Goku laughing.

"Ouch! I hate when they play that card," Goku whined, looking down at his own wife who was currently refusing to look at him. Vegeta flicked Goku off and then stalked off after his wife. Coming to a dumpster next to the building, Bulma frowned and opened it real quickly, jumping back just in case there was something gross in there. Looking in, she actually found a wad of paper, which looked oddly like money. Smiling a little, she pocketed the little wad of cash and went around the back. There was a smaller shed attached to the back and she found two metal boxes that resembled a bank safe, except it had a light pad on it instead. She frowned, activating the pad. It asked for number. Damn.

"The front door was locked," Vegeta stated, peeking his head in after a moment.

"Hey, do you at least still have your super strength?" Bulma asked him. Raising an eyebrow, Vegeta held his fist out and rammed it into the shed wall, his arm ripping through it as if it was paper.

"Seems like it," he told her, ignoring her glare.

"A simple yes would have sufficed. So, Hulk your way through this, then," Bulma told him, offering one of the metal boxes to him. Glaring at her Hulk comment, Vegeta snatched the box from her and muttered something under his breath, punching a hole in the box, and reaching for whatever was inside with his hand, pulling his hand out with a wad of cash in it. "Hey! That's neat. We could use any money we find lying around. We'll probably wind up needing some supplies sooner or later. Not to mention some weapons, if you can't use your energy," Bulma said, handing Vegeta the second box which he easily tore through and retrieved the money from there as well. "We'll have to keep our eyes open for stuff like this," She said, motioning towards the box. She left the shed to see Chi-Chi and Goku at the back door.

"It's locked as well," Chi-Chi said, looking up towards the roof of the shed. "But, I keep feeling this odd need to jump. Is that weird?" she asked the group. Bulma frowned a little.

"No, I kind of got that, too. That's so weird," she admitted. Chi-Chi shrugged and made her way down the metal steps, backing up a bit and facing the shed.

"Well, let's see how this works," she said, taking off at a run towards the shed. When she was at the railing she stepped up to it, using it as leverage to jump higher. She jumped up towards the top of the roof; only to find out she didn't need that running start after all. She jumped so high into the sky she actually scared herself, crying out in alarm for a moment before composing herself, and pointing her toes towards the metal roof. She landed with a thud and bent low, so her knees wouldn't absorb all the shock from the fall. Looking back towards the ground, she gave everyone thumbs up. "That was fun," she said with a grin. Bulma bit her lip and looked at the smaller shed was just in, and crouched low the ground. Using her legs, she jumped into the air, jumping way higher than was normal for a human. Landing on the smaller roof, she jumped again and landed on the main roof, grinning at Chi-Chi.

"That was fun," she admitted. The boys followed them moments later and Vegeta shook his head.

"We could already do that. How boring," he said, looking along the roof. There were more metal boxes, which he got to work on opening. There was also a large chest that Bulma walked up to, leaning down to look at it. It didn't have the same lock on it the boxes did, but instead just looked like it had a release button. Pressing it, the chest opened to reveal a toolbox design, two smaller chambers opening up to the side to reveal a deeper chamber. The two smaller chambers held ammo, and the large chamber held four guns. Two of them looked like revolvers, and the other two looked like very small sub-machine guns. Bulma picked up a green SMG, turning it over in her hands. She liked it, and grabbed some ammo rounds for it, placing it in the gun. Chi-Chi picked up the brown SMG, loading it as well. Neither of them were strangers to guns, after all. Leaving the two revolvers for the boys.

Vegeta grabbed the red and yellow revolver, loading it, and looking at it. Satisfied with it, he looked around for anything else of use on the roof. Goku picked up a black revolver with an odd look on his face. He wasn't used to guns, and never really liked them all that much.

"It's necessary, honey. You don't have your Saiyan powers, so you'll need it to protect yourself. This land doesn't exactly look peaceful and inviting," Chi-Chi told him, slipping her hand in his. He sighed and nodded.

"I guess," he said halfheartedly.

"Don't be such a baby," Vegeta told him, turning and jumping off the roof. He landed with a thud and the dust under his feet went flying, and he walked off back towards Claptrap.

"He's always so grumpy," Bulma muttered, following his example and jumping down. She almost expected the impact to hurt, but apparently, whatever power she inherited from the New-U station was doing her good right now. Goku and Chi-Chi followed after them, finally reaching the gate where Claptrap was still waiting. He turned to punch in the code for the gate when both he and the two Saiyans heard something off in the distance. Claptrap turned towards the small rocky mountain over looking the gate, and let out a whine when finally a few large engines could be heard just as the gate started to lift up.

"Oh no, not again! Ruuuuuuunnnnn!" Claptrap yelled, taking off for a small metal compartment next to the gate and hiding within, sealing it shut. Suddenly, a large looking 4-wheeler jumped from the Cliffside and over the gate, landing harshly in the dirt before speeding on. Two more large vehicles did the same thing, the last one doing donuts in front of the gate and shooting at it. The group stayed hidden behind a rock rather than standing in front of the gate; getting shot at didn't seem like very much fun. After the vehicles disappeared, Claptrap opened the metal compartment he was sitting in and rolled out; taking a look around to make sure it was safe. "Are…are they gone? Whew!" he sighed in relief, wiping the imaginary sweat off of his imaginary brow. "Those bandits really have it in for us Claptraps. Using us as target practice is not part of our programming!" he announced, stepping back over to the control panel and punching in a few numbers. "Open!" Claptrap yelled, heading under the gate. Unfortunately, he banged his head on the way in. Bulma rolled her eyes at the little guy. He reminded her of some of the Capsule Corporation robots.

The group ducked under as well, carefully making their way into Fyrestone. It looked like they were still in an enclosed area, with a few small sheds being used as houses. The whole place looked like a junkyard desert, to be honest, and definitely a wasteland. Vegeta wondered how something like the Vault was supposed to be in a dump like this. Claptrap stopped ahead of them and yelled, turning and running for some kind of cover. Around the corner came two men that were dressed in all black, and they looked like old motorcycle riders, and even had red helmets on. They caught sight of Bulma first and stopped, raising their gun to the group.

"Who the hell are you?" the first bandit asked.

"I'm Goku, and this is Chi-Chi. That's Vegeta, and that's Bulma. We're looking for the Vault," Goku said with good nature. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the younger Saiyan and raised his own gun as the two bandits laughed a little.

"Vault hunters, huh? What a bunch of shit. You picked the wrong day to come strolling into Fyrestone. Let's blast them!" the second band yelled, firing off his revolver at the group. In a flash they scattered, ducking behind various covering. Vegeta fired off his first round and hit the first bandit in the shoulder. The two didn't stop shooting as Bulma crouched behind a rusted metal panel, noticing it had an opening to the left. She was feeling a deep instinct feeling again, similar to the jumping one. Rather than ignoring it as she did last time, she followed that feeling. Coming out through the small opening, the bandits were too busy firing at their cover spots to notice Bulma had left hers. Keeping low to the ground, Bulma crouched behind a small metal worktable from behind, and stepped up behind the first bandit. Placing the barrel of her gun at the back of his neck, she fired, and he went down immediately. The second bandit turned around, ready to shoot, and Bulma gripped his arm to stop him from aiming and bent low, pointing her gun at his Adam's apple and shooting. Like the first one, he went down, dead.

Bulma stood up and heard more shooting, turning to see Chi-Chi running right past her. She ran in an arc, the bandit missing her completely with the rusted revolver he was holding and obviously getting frustrated. As Chi-Chi got closer, he cursed and tried backing up, but Chi-Chi was too fast and slid into the dirt, her foot colliding with the back of his knee. He hit the ground as Chi-Chi stood and aimed a bullet at his back, pulling the trigger just as another bandit approached her from behind, which she quickly did a roundhouse kick to send him flying.

"Go Chi-Chi!" Bulma yelled, getting excited. She wasn't exactly thrilled at the prospect of killing people, but if it was between her life or theirs she was going to go with herself every time. Bulma took off after more bandits and Vegeta watched her with an odd expression on her face.

"What is it?" Goku asked, crossing his arms and looking at the older Saiyan. Vegeta regarded Goku with mild annoyance before scoffing and stalking forward.

"Powers or not, we're Saiyans. I don't know about you, but I don't feel like being upstaged by my wife," he explained, taking off at a sprint towards a few bandits that heard the commotion and ran out of the make shift hut they made. Jumping clear over his wife, the bandit that was shooting at her didn't even see him coming. He punched him so hard in the face that his fist went through the material of the helmet and Vegeta heard a satisfying snap as his head lurched sideways and he fell to the ground, twitching. Goku sighed at the three and walked forward, shaking his head a little. He watched with mild amusement as Chi-Chi shot another bandit in the chest and kicked another one away from her, making him land in a heap at Goku's feet. The bandit stood up and shook his head, grunting a little.

"Bitch, I'm going to have some fun with you before you die," he said angrily, reloading his gun. Goku placed his revolver to the man's back and got his attention.

"Don't talk to my wife like that," Goku said quietly, pulling the trigger and watching the man fall to the ground with distaste. He looked at the revolver he was holding and scrunched his nose up. He was never one for guns, but if that's all he could use then so be it. Bulma shot off her SMG at the last bandit standing and he fell to the ground, and then it was quiet.

"Okay, I'm not going to lie…that was kind of fun. Well, not the killing part. That was just gross. But the rest was kind of fun," Bulma said with a coy smile.

"Not bad for level ones. Your strength, stamina, and skill usage will increase with each level you gain. This way, please," Claptrap informed them, rolling past the now dead bandits and stopping in front of a chest to open it. Inside there was another revolver, which Vegeta looked at, but it wasn't stronger than the one he currently had, so he turned to Claptrap.

"We found money lying around, but is there a place to sell stuff like this for cash?" Vegeta asked the little robot.

"Pandora is equipped with the best vending machines around. You can sell and buy any items you find at any vending machine," he informed the Prince, who grunted and pocketed the small weapon. The only other thing in chest was some ammo, which the group grabbed and placed in their pockets as much as they could.

"We need a bag of some sort," Chi-Chi stated, and smiled softly. "We'll find one somewhere or something. For now, this will have to do. All right, Claptrap, take us into Fyrestone," she told him. Claptrap turned and rolled over to another gate, attempting to punch in the code. Unfortunately, the code box seemed to be broken and Claptrap yelled at it in frustration. The group looked at one another for a moment before Vegeta suggested breaking the door open, but Claptrap just rolled over to one of the walls and banged on it, a piece of sheet metal falling.

"Ah hah! Right this way, please!" Claptrap chirped, rolling into the small space and to the other side. Vegeta walked forward first, crouching into an almost sitting position to walk through the opening. The others followed behind him, and followed Claptrap through the junkyard compound. Bulma pulled a face as they passed piles of what looked like trash and bile.

"This is pretty gross," she commented. They jumped over a wall of sheet metal separating the land, and followed Claptrap all the way into the town compound. Turning the corner, Bulma came face to face with a bandit, who yelled in surprise as Bulma quickly aimed her gun and fired. Unfortunately, that attracted the attention of the other bandits in the area.

"How many of these damn people are here?" Vegeta asked hotly, kicking a man away from him and shooting another in the face.

"They all have the same insignia on their clothing. So they're in the same group," Bulma answered, shoving one away from her and kicking him so hard in the jaw his head snapped back and he fell to the ground, dazed. Bulma shot him and moved on to the next one. "Whoever they are," she finished, only to be pushed onto the ground by a female bandit. A red cloth was tied around her forehead and she was missing most of her teeth. Not to mention she was covered in dirt. Bulma stood and glared hard at her, shooting her with the SMG. The bullet hit the bandit and a blue light surrounded the girl and the bullet bounced off, Bulma's eyes widening.

"You should invest in a shield, whore," the bandit told her, raising her own revolver and shooting at Bulma. She ducked backwards, the bullet grazing her shoulder as she let out a yell of alarm. The woman laughed and ran for Bulma, knocking her down again. Bulma grabbed the girl's shoulder and barrel rolled with her, catching her foot on the girl's stomach and pushing up and over, sending the girl flying over her and landing hard on her back. They both scrambled up at the same time and lunged for each other, the brunette kneeing Bulma hard in the stomach, who doubled over in pain.

"You're really starting to piss me off," Bulma said through clenched teeth, aiming a good kick to her face. The bandit fell back in surprise, but caught her self lunged at Bulma again, gripping her arms behind her hard and knocking her down to the floor. She reached for the second revolver in her holster and pulled it out, aiming it at Bulma's head. Chi-Chi shot off her weapon at the girl in alarm, distracting the bandit as the blue shield light reacted to the bullets and started to deplete. Noticing this, Chi-Chi kept shooting. The girl scowled and dropped Bulma, heading over to where Chi-Chi was, who was still shooting and backing up to keep her distance. Bulma growled and crawled after her, grabbing the girl's ankle and pulling backwards and making her fall to the ground. The bandit turned and kicked Bulma in the face, loosening her grip on her ankle and she climbed up, aiming her gun at Bulma's head again.

"Time for you to die," she said, spitting out a bit of blood. Bulma looked at the barrel with wide eyes, knowing she couldn't dodge from this distance. Before the girl could pull the trigger, however, a powerful kick connected with her face and sent her flying sideways. Vegeta growled and yanked the girl up by her hair and aimed his revolver at her throat.

"I don't think so," he said coolly, pulling the trigger. The shield couldn't protect against contact bullets, and the bullet entered her throat easily. She choked on her blood for a moment, clawing at Vegeta's hand before her head rolled back. Vegeta dropped her to the ground with a glare and turned to see Goku killing off the last two male bandits.

"What the hell was that all about?" Bulma asked, standing up to brush the dust off of her and catching her breath.

"That was a level five bandit," Claptrap announced, coming out of the hiding place he was in.

"Are there a lot of level five bandits here?" Chi-Chi asked him, but the Claptrap was going past her and towards the center of town.

"A few," he told her, and then turned towards an oval shaped building. "Attention citizen of Fyrestone! There is no cause for alarm. This new visitor has resolved the problem!" he yelled, heading up to the control panel in front of the building. The four surrounded the robot and looked at the panel as it displayed static for a moment, and then a fuzzy picture of a man appeared on it.

"Well shoot, I thought I was a goner that time! Damn bandits won't leave us alone. Had to lock the place up tight. I'll let ya in," he said, after a moment of nothing happening the man cursed. "Come on! Damn it. Blasted circuits are on the fritz again. Give it a go from the switch out there, would ya?" he said, the screen switching off. The button below the screen was red in color, and Chi-Chi leaned forward and pressed it as it switched green. A large portion of the metal wall started to rise like a garage, and in the opening were a worktable and a man behind it. He wore a green shirt with a tan medical apron over it and a green medical gloved. He also had a medical mask on and a bit of a blood over himself. With a tan complexion and slicked back brown hair, he looked human. "Thanks fer openin' her up again. Name's Dr. Zed. Of course, they don't let me cut on folks anymore since I lost my license, so now I keep the med vendors 'round here runnin'. From the vendors you c an buy all the healin' you could ever want from a real doc, thankfully without a 'vault-is-a-myth, -'you'll-get-yourself-killed' lecture," he said, eyeing the four of them.

Goku already knew he was going to be a good ally while they were here.


	3. Skags at the Gate

**Author's Note:** Here's chapter three! Sorry for the inactivity, I went up north for a few weeks for vacation. xD. But I'm back now, so, expect updates once more. Oh! And I wanted to address my **Anonymous reviewer**. (: You brought up a good point, but I didn't want to go into an explanation in the story because it would give away something. However, it's not really that big of a deal. You can guess by now which DBZ character has taken on which Borderland's character. Chi-Chi is the Hunter, Bulma is the Siren, Goku is the Soldier, and Vegeta is the Berserker.

If you've noticed, I've never actually mentioned Goku using any type of 'Saiyan' strength. Just Vegeta. They haven't figured it out yet, but Vegeta's 'strength' has nothing to do with his Saiyan genes. Their Saiyan genes have been taken away from them, all of them. That includes invulnerability and their speed. So when Vegeta uses super strength, it's because he's the Berserker, and the Berserker is physically stronger than the other three characters, not because he's retained some of his Saiyan strength. Vegeta just doesn't know the difference, because...well, we haven't gotten that far yet. xD. So Goku and Vegeta do not have their Saiyan speed, strength, or invulnerability. They cannot dodge bullets, nor can they not be affected by the bullets damages. Hope that clears that up. :3 Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or anything related to it. I also do not own Borderlands or anything related to it. Everything belongs to its respective owners. I'm just playing around with it for my amusement.

* * *

**Keep Your Eyes Open**

_Chapter Three: Skags at the Gate_

"How did you know we were vault hunters?" Chi-Chi asked him, placing her hands on her hips. Dr. Zed placed his hands up in defense.

"Ain't hard to tell. You might as well be screamin' it. 'Sides, ain't nobody stupid enough take on Sledge's army without a foolish enough reason, and the vault is certainly a foolish enough reason," he said, eyeing her closely before turning to rummage around in a cabinet and turning towards Bulma. "Need that looked at?" he asked her, motioning to her shoulder. Bulma smiled tentatively and walked around the table, leaning against it so he could take a look at her arm.

"I thought they didn't let you cut on people anymore?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow. He looked at her for a moment and shook his head and laughed a little.

"Miss, if a doctor wants to cut on you for a bullet grazing, you best run in the opposite direction," he informed her. Opening the small kit he pulled out an alcohol swipe and wiped the wound clean, ignoring Bulma as she hissed at him in pain. He dipped a long q-tip into a salve tube and rubbed it onto the wound, and then placed a thin and clear bandage over it. "This salve will do wonders for any wound you got," he told her, putting the stuff away. "All done."

"Thanks you. And it's Mrs., not Miss," she told him with a small smile and heading back over to Goku, who was inspecting the vending machine up against the wall and taking a look at it. Chi-Chi was poking around the next room with Vegeta, pulling back a sheet on the table and yelling out in alarm.

"Why the hell do you have a corpse in here?" Vegeta asked Zed, glaring at him.

"Vegeta, don't be so rude. He's a doctor. It's not uncommon for them to use bodies," Bulma told him, smiling a little at Zed. "That's my husband, Vegeta. He's a bit of an ass. I'm Bulma," she said, introducing herself and ignoring Vegeta's heated glare towards her.

"I'm Goku, and that's my wife Chi-Chi," Goku said with a friendly smile. Zed nodded to all of them all, and noticed Chi-Chi was still staring oddly at the corpse.

"Skag wounds," he said, catching her attention. "That's what killed him. Well, not the wounds themselves, but the infections. Idiot didn't heal himself after being bitten. Figured he wouldn't mind of I used his body to help strengthen the vaccine against skag diseases," he explained. She nodded, not knowing what a skag was but figuring it was some kind of animal, and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on a medium sized dark brown leather canvas bag and her eyes lit up as she grabbed it and brushed the dust off of it.

"Hey, are you using this for anything?" Chi-Chi asked him, a smile on her face. Zed shook his head.

"You can have it if you want," he told her. She thanked him and opened it up, turning it upside town and quickly brushing out any dirt that had collected in the bag. She took out the ammo she had in her pocket and stuffed it into the bag, and then went around collecting everyone else's ammo they'd collected.

"There. Now we can carry any supplies we get in here," she told them, lacing her fingers with Goku's and leaning against him. This was all still crazy to her, but she was getting the hang of it.

"What do you know about the vault?" Bulma asked, crossing her arms and leaning against the vending machine, which appeared to her to be broken. Dr. Zed looked at her with almost lazy eyes as he went back to looking at something on his table in a dish under a microscope.

"I know that people die when they start lookin' for it," he told her. "The vault is said to be somewhere on Pandora, and to hold many things within it. Nothin' I've ever been interested in, mind you. Then again, I'm not looking to get myself killed."

"Good thing we aren't looking for your permission," Vegeta said hotly, earning a glare from Bulma. Zed looked at him out of the corner of his eye and chuckled a little, and Bulma wondered what kind of expression he wore underneath the large medical mask he was wearing.

"Don't matter now does it? You can't get anywhere near the vault with Sledge running the show," he told them, as if that was supposed to mean something.

"Sledge?" Goku asked, raising an eyebrow.

"He's the head of all the bandits in Fyrestone and…well, damn near everywhere else for that matter. 'Course the bastard holes himself up in his warehouse, keeping the key to the warehouse location in the safe house, which is in the Arid Hills. And that's not including Nine-Toes and Bone Head that are right here in Fyrestone, two of his head bandit leaders. I would say that Bone Head is the more dangerous threat as he's pretty much next door, but I still think that damn Nine-Toes in the Skag Gully is causing more problems," Zed finished.

"None of that makes any sense," Bulma told him, unable to hold back some of her annoyance. Zed let out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and staring at the four travelers.

"I suppose you'll learn of it one way or another. Especially if you're looking for the vault. Look, no matter what you're wanting to do, the gate that leads to the rest of Arid Badlands has been closed off," Zed told them, shaking his head a little. "There's a damn skag den right outside, and trust me, you don't want a pack of skags roaming around."

"What's a skag?" Chi-Chi asked him, her eyebrows furrowing a little. Zed eyed her like she had just grown two heads.

"Where the hell are you guys from?" Zed asked, grunting as he stood up and went into the next room. He rummaged around for something and then came back in with a medium sized skull of…something. None of the four travelers knew what the hell it was, to be honest. "This is the skull of a skag," he informed them, pointing towards what Bulma assumed was it's jaw and teeth.

"They're four legged animals, scavengers, vultures, and aggressive as all hell. They eat everythin'. What they can't digest gets thrown back up. They form dens and packs and defend the area with everythin' they got. Skag pups are pretty small, but still can cause you some problems. That's not including the larger skags, the spitter skags that shoot venom at you, the elder skags which got this long ass tongue they use as a whip, the alpha skags which are skags on steroids, and the badass skags, which use elemental effects on you," he finished.

"They sound horrible," Chi-Chi said with a frown. Dr. Zed placed the skull down and went back around to the table, shrugging a little.

"Alright, so where do we start?" Bulma asked him.

"First thing's first, you'll need to open the gate at the end of Fyrestone. It leads out into the rest of the badlands, but it's been locked up tight. Like I said, Bone Head is right next door and there's a skag den right outside the gate. Take care of them for me, and come back. Then I'll see about hooking you guys up with some shields," Zed said, shaking his head. "Damn morons, runnin' around without shields. Askin' for death," he muttered under his breath. Goku smiled a little and shook his head. He was starting to warm up to Zed. "Claptrap should lead you to the gate, not that it's that far," Zed said with a shrug, going back to his work. The four left the Doc's place and headed back out into the small town. Apart from Zed, the group guessed that he was the only one still there.

"I liked him," Goku said suddenly, a smile on his face. Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"Of course you do," he muttered, noticing Claptrap wheeling up to them.

"You have your first mission! Now that you have one, you will notice a new icon has appeared on your Heads Up Display. That's a waypoint, the waypoint will tell you where you need to go, depending on what mission is currently active. I suggest you keep a mission log!" Claptrap said, sounding overly excited. "Now that we're done with that, please follow me, and I'll open the gate for you," he said, turning to wheel around and go the other way. The group followed him, wary of what was ahead of them. The gate wasn't really that far away, but directly away from the 'houses' was a graveyard of sorts. Instead of headstones, however, lay crosses made of sticks and tires. Once they had reached the gate, Claptrap moved to head to the keypad, until shooting could be heard.

Vegeta tensed and looked around, aiming his gun. A vehicle drove by and shot a large rocket out of a cannon and the four ducked to the ground. Claptrap, unfortunately, wasn't as lucky. The gate got a lot of the rocket, but a section still smashed into the center of the robot and sent him onto his back as four bandits climbed over the walls and started shooting at them. A few metal sheets were standing up in the ground that the four took for cover, Bulma eyeing Claptrap. Vegeta shot around the corner of the metal sheet and shot the bandit, the bullet hitting the bandit in the chest. Goku ducked out as well and ran towards one of the bandits, ducking underneath the guy's gun and jumping onto his chest, the bandit's back hitting the ground and Goku landing on top of him.

"Sorry!" Goku yelled, pointing his revolver at the guy's neck and pulling the trigger with a disgusted face.

"Don't apologize to the enemy!" Vegeta yelled at him, shaking his head. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Vegeta asked, throwing a bandit over his shoulder that jumped to attack him. The bandit that he threw landed back first against the metal sheet the girls were crouching behind, Chi-Chi jumping clear over it and roundhouse kicking the bandit. She shot him in the chest twice as Bulma made her way over to Claptrap, ignoring the commotions around her. Vegeta killed the last bandit as Bulma looked at Claptrap. It looked like the rocket had an electrical effect and caused the Claptrap's wire to circuit out. However, it was still activated and moaning, as if it was in pain.

"Claptrap?" Bulma asked him, pulling back the chest plate covering a section to look at the wiring. She ignored the dull throbbing the electric wiring caused against her fingertips and took a look inside. She had seen a similar design, and she had a feeling she could fix him. Goku winced in pain and stumbled backwards, his hand gripping his head for a moment.

"Goku?" Chi-Chi asked, eyes worrying as she approached him and placed a hand on his arm.

"I'm alright," Goku informed her, turning to look at Vegeta who had a knowing look on his face.

"There should be something around here to fix Claptrap," Goku said out loud, walking back towards the small town. Bulma looked at him with a frown and then down at Claptrap.

"Could you take a look then? I'm going to stay with him," she called out.

"You get attached to robots more than you get attached to animals," Vegeta grumbled out, stepping closer to his wife and crouching down next to her to take a look at the damage. Bulma smiled but didn't disagree.

"Shut it, you wouldn't have me any other way," she countered. She took his silence as a confirmation, but he quickly came up with his own come back.

"Don't get ahead of yourself. If it were the other way around, you would insist on getting as many as possible. At which point I'd have to kill them, and possibly you, too," he answered. Bulma glared at him slightly.

"If you haven't killed me yet, you're not going to," Bulma retorted, earning a snort from her husband.

"You just haven't outlasted your usefulness yet," Vegeta responded. Chi-Chi stood behind them and shook her head.

"You guys are the weirdest couple, ever," she announced, feeling content and happy that she had Goku as her husband. Bulma laugh but didn't disagree. She and Vegeta weren't exactly 'normal' when it came to their relationship. Goku came back with a rusty toolbox in his hand, setting it next to Bulma.

"Wow, good find Goku!" Bulma said smiling, opening up the kit and pulling out a few tools. This would definitely be enough to patch up Claptrap. Bulma went to work, zoning out everyone else around her. Vegeta watched quietly, not really interested, but having nothing else to do. Bulma wouldn't leave until Claptrap was fixed, and Vegeta wouldn't leave unless Bulma was leaving with him. Meanwhile, Goku and Chi-Chi headed to the gate that was a few feet a way, taking a look out. It looked like the town did, only even more like a wasteland. There was a patchy road in front of the gate that led left and right, and in front of them was a small bowl shaped crater in the ground, a pile of rocks with a hole in it the center of it at the back of it. Goku frowned while looking at it, noticing an odd looking creature coming out and circling around.

"I think those are the skags," Goku said quietly, motioning towards them. Chi-Chi looked out as well and frowned, taking in their appearance.

"Their hideous, and they look mean," she whispered, remembering what Dr. Zed had said about them. She couldn't deny that she was a little afraid of them, and she gripped Goku's hand for a moment. He pulled her away from the gate and closer to himself, bringing a hand up to cup her face as he leaned in and kissed her softly for a moment.

"I'd never let anything or anyone hurt you, Chi. You know that," he said quietly. Chi-Chi smiled and kissed her husband again, regaining her calm one more.

"I do know that," she told him after pulling back, smiling up at him. Goku gave her his signature grin, causing her to laugh and shake her head as the walked back to Bulma and Vegeta, Bulma taking a handful of tools out and picking through the rest with disproval.

"Chi-Chi, could you place these in the bag? So we have them just in case?" Bulma asked, handing her the tools in her hands. Chi-Chi opened up the bag and took the tools from her, and Bulma closed up the casing over Claptrap and tapped on the screen. The light dulled for a second before brightening, and Claptrap sprang up from the ground, startling even Bulma, who laughed, however.

"Sweet! I fixed him!" Bulma said with a proud smile. Claptrap thanked Bulma, and then wheeled over to the gate, whistling a tune as he opened it up.

"Ta-da! Thank you for visiting Fyrestone! Farewell traveler, and be sure to say 'hello' to all the friendly Claptraps that await you on Pandora! I shall not continue my fascinating research on the wondrous properties of sand!" Claptrap exclaimed, saluting the group before heading back towards town. Vegeta stared at the retreating robot and shook his head.

"So much for fixing him. I think you made him crazy. Your talent, after all," Vegeta said with a smirk, unable to resist the urge to anger the blue haired heiress. Bulma, in return, glared heatedly at Vegeta and crossed her arms.

"I promise, if I can rewire Claptrap to be crazy, I can rewire you to be my obedient little puppy," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. Before Vegeta could respond, there was a low growling behind the group, and they turned to see a skag standing in front of them. Light brown in color and covered in dark brown armored scales on their head and upper body, they looked fearsome, and a little gross. And then it opened its mouth and let out a startling roar, making Bulma and Chi-Chi take a step backwards. Vegeta, however, looked puzzled.

"It's mouth…it looks like…" he started, trailing off and not finishing his sentence. The skag pounced at them and the group backed up, shooting at it. This caught the attention of the other four skags in the den, sending all four of them rushing towards the group. They were all the same size, however, so Bulma hoped it wouldn't be too bad. These must be the whelps or adolescent type skags. Honestly, they were no bigger than full-grown lap dog.

"This isn't so bad, if we shoot at long distance," Chi-Chi said, backing up and taking another shot. The armor around their heads and upper body worked well, but the skag that was stalking Chi-Chi gave up on the stalking and suddenly leaped. It was such a distance that Chi-Chi wasn't expecting it, and screamed as the skag opened it's mouth and nearly took a bite out of her shoulder. Fortunately, Goku's close proximity allowed him to react quickly as he shoved the butt end of his gun into the side of the skag, sending it crashing to the ground and shooting it in the back, where it was uncovered by the armor. That being the last one, Goku gave it a weird look.

"Is it just me, or did the mouth look like a—" he trailed off; noticing Vegeta was nodding his head with a disgusted face.

"But with teeth," Vegeta said, looking down at the dead creatures.

"Gross. You alright, Chi?" Goku asked her. She nodded.

"Yeah, it just startled me. I didn't know they could jump that far," she answered. "Anyways, I guess we should go back to Zed. I don't think those shields are a bad idea."

"I agree," Bulma said, looking towards Chi-Chi. "I also think we need to find some sort of small carrying case for all four of us. You can have all the supplies and stuff in your bag, but we each need to find something that'll carry ammo for our guns," she suggested.

"How long is this going to take?" Goku suddenly asked, raising an eyebrow. Bulma shrugged.

"How should I know? Let's just get going," she said, turning and walking back through the makeshift graveyard. The others followed her, Chi-Chi getting one last look at the dead skags and frowning. Goku had asked a good question. The Vault was, undoubtedly, very hard to find. If it existed at all.

Just how long were they supposed to keep this up?


End file.
